Rina's Story
by Pyrogirl2410
Summary: this is about a friggin awsome pyro named Rina who is transported into Kingdom Hearts! HUMOR! AND A LITTLE ROMANCE LATER! ENJOY!
1. An ordanary High School Student NOT!

**A/N: i was sitting at my computer taking a quiz when i suddenly came up with this story! ok, when the words are just slanted, that means she's talking to you and putting her thoughts in something in her head. You: huh? Me: well put it this way, in this story, you're like a journal inside her head. when she talks to you, it's like she's writing her thoughts down. it's wierd, but cool. it's the way she rembers stuff through out the story. Bold and slanted means it's a date or a day of the week. i'll usually be the main character, but sometimes i'll change points of veiw. that's all i've come up with for now. and yes, i'm aware i speel lots of things wrong. plz, just ignore the errores and enjoy the stroy! **

* * *

_Rina's Story_

_Chapter 1: An Ordanary High School Student...NOT!_

_Hi there! My names Rina! I'm just an ordinary high school student. well, not really all that NORMAL. __Accually, i'm not normall at all! I'm a butt-kicking pyro that loves to make chaos! I may not be normal, by my life sure is. Nothing out of the ordinary EVER happens around here. It's so BORING! I have always wished that something strange would happen to me. And finally, today that something happens!_

_-**September 1st-**_

"Miss Sayren? Miss Sayren? Miss Sayren?"

I groaned as I woke up to a voice I didn't want to hear. I looked up and saw the teacher standing infront of me.

"Class is over, Miss Sayren. I'll let it slid this time, but if I catch you sleeping in here again, you'll be in trouble. Understood?" my old hag of a teacher drowned on.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah..." I muttered and left.

_Okay. That was my math teacher, Miss...ummm...well I never thought i'd need to know 'cause all I do is sleep in that class so I forgot it. **shrug** oh well. Anyway, she always calls me Miss Sayren and it bugs me. Oh yeah, and Sayren would be my last name. Time for my next class!_

I started to walk to class when someone bumped into me. I turned around to see my friend Rachel sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw it was me she had run into.

"Oh, sorry. I was just spilling gasoline across all the hallways in the school." she said as I helped her up.

"Why?" I asked her, now sounding interested.

"To start a fire so I don't have to take my math test today." she announced proudly.

"YAY! Can I join in?!" I asked excitedly.

"Hmmmmm, how about I finish with the gasoline, then i'll give you a match and we'll race to where I started and whoever gets there first get's to set it on fire!" she said as she picked up her gasoline.

"Sure!" i replied. I followed Rachel as she finished pouring the gasoline. when she finished, she handed me a match and began to count backwards.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!!" she screamed. this caused lots of people to look out their classroom doors to see what the noise was. We ignored them and ran down the halls. "WAIT!" rachel suddenly screamed 10 minutes later. I came to a screaching halt and she walked up to me.

"Geez, don't scream so loud. We'll get caught by a teacher." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, but instead of racing each other to see who gets to set it on fire, lets both set it on fire together! I have a cool way of doing it too and how we're going to escape!" she blurted out in a rush.

"K. Tell me." I said still breathing hard, since we had already run through half the school.

"Okay. We run through the other half of the school and when we get close enough to where I started with the gasoline, i'll yell "match!" and we'll light our matches and then i count down from 3 and say "GO!" at the end and when I say that we'll both throw the matches up above the gasoline and run into the classroom next to, say that someone set the school on fire, and we'll all escape through the window." she said while smiling.

"awsome!" i said and got back into position.

"Here we go." she said getting into her spot. "3...2...1...GO!" I wasn't thinking and she thought it was the signal to light the match and throw it above the gasoline. She lit the match and through it up.

"Oops." I said, watching the flaming match go up and begin to fall.

We looked at each other and then screamed at the top of our lungs, "RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!" We ran faster than ever as the match landed in the gasoline. We tried to open the door to a room, but it was locked. I lost pacients and kicked the door down. We ran into the classroom and all the students looked up.

Together me and Rachel screamed, "THE SCHOOLS ON FIRE!!" Just then, the fire alarm went off and everyone in there saw the fire behind us. We all ran to the window and couldn't get it open. Lossing my pacients again, I broke the glass and ran to the hill infront of the school. Everyone else followed.

All the kids and teachers were standing on the big hill infront of the school. The principle walked around carefully inspecting every child he past. When he past us, we did a high-five and stared at the at the pretty flames burn the school (or prison as I know it) burn to the ground.

"Alright. I want to know who did it and I want to know it NOW!" the principle yelled. "But I think I already know who did..." he voice trailed off. He slowly turned to my friend Lauren(also a pyro) but then he suddenly turned from her and pointed at Rachel. "YOU!" he yelled and ran to us.

"We didn't do it!" i yelled in a panic.

"Oh yeah? Well then what's this we have here?" he said and reached into our pockets.

"PERVERT!" I yelled when he did. He ignored me and pulled out the matches. Then he reach into the giant pocket inside Rachel's coat and pulled out the gasoline bottle.

"Ummmmm..." Rachel quietly searched for an excuse.

"IN MY OFFICE!!" he screamed.

"You don't HAVE an office anymore." me and Rachel giggled. He grabbed our wrist and pulled to the other side of the hill as fire trucks came down the street and into our school's parking lot.

"How'd you know we did it?" Rachel asked.

"Because you've done it before." the principle replied, his face now red with anger. Rachel thought back and smiled at that memorie.

"Wait a second, I'VE never done it before. How'd you know I helped?" I asked the ulgy, red-faced principle.

"Because back when I came up to you and Rachel, you said "We didn't do it."" he said now his expresion saying, 'i'm so smart!'

"...Oops." i said in a blank voice with an, 'i'm so stupid!' look on my face.

"Anyway, We'll be using our back-up school 'til this one is re-built." he said and got out his cell phone.

"Back-up school?" me and Rachel asked looking awfully confused. The principle ignored us and started talking on his cell phone.

"I can't belive that there's a back up school." I wispered to Rachel in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Well, at least while they're setting up the back up school, I can study for the test it set the school on fire to miss!" Rachel repied, trying to make thing sound happier. The principle then put away the phone and sat down.

20 minutes later, multiple buses arrived to take us to the back-up school(**chough chough** prison). After a 10 minute bus ride, we were there. It was smaller. Much smaller. Everyone walked up to the front door and went inside. Before me and Rachel could do anything, we were pulled into the principle's office.

"Now, what made you even think of burning down the school?" asked the principle.

"Well I had a test I didn't study for." said Rachel

"And I thought it sounded fun!" I added happily.

"Well guess what? Your punishment won't be!" he yelled at us in anger.

"Just spit it out!" I told him rudly.

"Hmmmm...how about you have to clean the school hallways after school, you get detention 3 times a week for 2 months, and you have to take special classes to make you not a pyro anymore! And..." he announced and pulled out Rachel's gasoline bottle. "...you'll never see this again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT GIBBY! NOOOOOOOO!!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gibby?" he asked and looked oddly at the bottle.

"That's his name. He's special to her. She's used him to start every fire she's ever made." I said, starting to pat Rachel on the head.

"Well too bad. "cause as I said before, you'll never see it again!" said the principle with an evil grin.

"HE'S A HIM! NOT AN IT!" Rachel yelled.

"Whatever." the principle said and rolled his eyes. "Stay here." he commanded and walked out of the room. The second he shut the door, I walked over to it and quietly opened it. I stuck my head and saw him walk into a room. I closed the door and sat back down. He walked back in and dismissed us.

After school, me and Rachel were cleaning the halls. The principle was in his office and he'd check up on us every once in a while. Finally, I thought I heard snoring. I looked into the office and saw the principle asleep.

"Here's our chance! Let's go get Gibby back!" I loud-whispered to Rachel.

"But we don't know where it is." she replied sadly.

"You don't, but I do!" I announced proudly.

"You do?!" she eagerly asked me.

"Yup. It's in that room." I said and pointed to the door I saw the principle walk into earlier. We looked at the sign on the door. It was the teacher's lounge.

We tried to open it but it was locked. I knew that if I broke down the door, the principle would know we broke in there. So I quietly walked up to the office and opened the door. I took his keys from his desk, tiptoed out and shut the door behind me. We opened the door with the key and walked in.

"So this is what a teacher's lounge looks like!" I said in aw. The room had a big screen TV, a play stastion 2, a Wii, a gamecube, lots of awsome sofas, giant bean bags, a refrigerater, a mini kitchen, and some beds.

"I wish I had a camera with me so I could take a picuter." said Rachel, who was amazed as well.

"Let's just find Gibby and get out of here before we get caught!" I whispered hoping the principle wouldn't wake up.

"FOUND HIM!" Rachel accidently yelled.

Suddenly, we heard the principle scream, "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!!" This scared the crap out of me and Rachel. I ran into the TV and it turned on. The game, 'Kingdom Hearts' was playing. Rachel ran into the table next to the TV that Gibby was on. Gibby fell over and gasoline poured all over the TV. It began to spark a then there was a sudden flash of light.

It suddenly felt like I was falling. Lots of fuzzy colors swirled around me. Everything flashed black and I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around to see I was on an island.

"Where...am I?" I said in confusion. I looked around again and remembered playing Kingdom Hearts a few months ago. Remembering that, I then knew where I was.

"Destiny...Islands?!"

* * *

To be continued...

PLZ R&R and thanks for reading!


	2. I'm in a VIDEO GAME?

**A/N: writing this story is fun but hard. i had trouble coming up with for this chapter. then i got help from KeybladeAngel34. pretty much the whole middel of the chapter was written by her! thanks! and for some reason, i had trouble with writing this, but i've already come up with the very end of the story. ...wow.**

**Disclaimer or whatever it's called: i do not own kingdom hearts but i do own Rina, Rachel, Lauren, everyone else from chapter 1, and a character that comes later in the story. if i owned kingdom hearts, who knows what would happen to it...hehehe.**

* * *

_Rina's Story_

_Chapter 2: I'm in...a VIDEO GAME?!_

_Yo. I'm Rina. Somehow, I've gone from the teacher's lounge in my school, to Destiny Islands in the video game, Kingdom Hearts. ...wieeeeeeeerd._

I tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down. I felt dizzy. Failing to stand again, I crawled to the hidden cave thing Sora drew that picture of him and Kairi in. I got inside and looked up at the hole in the wall, where the sun bursted into the small cave. It suddenly felt really hot and my vision blurred. In 15 seconds, I was sleeping.

Hours later, I jolted up right and looked at the room I was in. _Isn't this...Sora's room?!_

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in?" I loud-whispered at a confused tone. The door opened and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey there. I see you're finally awake." Sora said. He sat down on the bed and smiled. "I have lots of questions, but i'll start with this. What's ur name?" the smiley video game character asked me. My eye twitched at his peppiness.

"Rina." I replied bluntly and gave him an akward look. Sora ignored the look I gave him and asked another question.

"Where are you from?" I didn't know how to respond at first, but then it came to me.

"I'm from another world." I said and stared at him. Sora stared back, not knowing what to say to me. There was a long silence until it was broken by Kairi. She walked in with a smile at first, which turned into an angry frown when she saw me.

"Who's she?" Kairi asked Sora while crossing her arms.

"She's Rina. I found her sleeping on the floor of our cave." he replied, trying to stay calm as Kairi gave me a death glare. Kairi's glare and angry expression disappeared as she realized she had had the wrong idea.

"...oh" she muttered quietly and stared at the floor.

I smirked.

"Now why would you get so mad if Sora here was with another girl?" I asked Kairi. Her face got deep red and she took a step back.

"I...I uh...was just worried that you were some evil heartless after Sora's heart is all! Yeah, thats it..." Kairi said the last part just above a whisper. But i still heard it! Ha! "I'm Kairi by the way!" she said smiling sweetly. Yeah, surrrrreeeeeeee. Be all nice when you don't think I'm about to make out with your secret love!

"I'm Rina!" I said, smiling back.

"By the way, Kairi? What are you doing here anyways?" Sora asked, looking at Kairi.

"Oh! Riku and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out...and I guess Rina could come too." she answered turning her gaze to me. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" we all got up and walked down the stairs of Sora's house and were outside.

"What took ya so long, Sora?" Riku asked who was already waiting for us...sitting on a lamp post...yeah...thats not abmormal at all... he smirked. "You weren't still asleep were you?" he asked.

"Hey!" Sora shouted back at him. "She was the one asleep!" he said and pointed at me. "Not me!" Yeah, sure. Bring me into your conversation! I'm glad that when I first fought Xaldin, I killed you at least 7 times!

"And who would this be?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name's Rina and she's from another world." Sora said. Riku's expression changed ever so much to show shock. You could hardly tell you know. He jumped off the lamp post and stood right in front of me. We stared at each other for the longest time. After what I can only assume was about 5 minutes, I decided to say something.

"...Ya look emo!" the other three face faulted. I looked at Riku who was staring up at me in complete and utter shock. "I mean that hair cut! That 'I don't give a crap about what I'm doing' vibe! And the expression! Does it ever change?!" I then got bored and started to poke him with a random stick that I pulled out of nowhere.

"STOP IT!" Riku yelled at me after 10 pokes. This scared me and I fell backwards. The stick flew out of my hand and into a trash can where someone had just dropped a lighter into(how or why, I don't know) and the lighter's flame came on. The stick landed on the flame and in seconds, the whole trash can caught on fire.

"Awsome!" I shouted, watching the trash can burn.

"Let's just go." Riku groaned, shaking his head. We all walked over to the Ice Cream Shop. Well, I didn't. I had to be dragged by Sora away from the pretty flames. As soon as I recovered, we walked up to the guy at the window and ordered our Ice Creams one at a time. First it was Riku, then it was Sora, then it was Kairi, and lastly, me. When my turn came, I walked up to him, looked at the Ice Cream menu thing, and ordered.

"I'll take a NewYork Cheese Cake flavored IceCream." I said bluntly. The guy nodded and disappeared from the window.

When he came back, he handed me the Ice Cream and said, "That'll be 3.75."

"WHAT?! That's too much for an Ice Cream! STUPID PEOPLE!" I yelled and stormed over to Sora, Riku and Kairi. I somehow mannaged to pull all three of them into the lot behind the building.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, sounding a little worried.

"You'll see." I replied with a blank expression. I looked around and saw no one but us, so I broke down the back door. It led to a room with lots of machines. I looked around again and pulled something out of my pocket. I placed it on one of the machiens and ran out and to the other side of the road, dragging Sora, Riku and Kairi along with me.

"What's you do?" Riku asked, sounding even more worried.

"3...2...1..." I said, smiling wickedly.

"Huh?" was all anyone of them could say before it happened. KABOOM!! The whole building blew up and sat in flaming pieces. Everyone gazed at the now-destroyed Ice Cream Shop, and then at me. They all took a step away from me with terrified looks on their faces.

"That was fun!" I yelled, capturing the 'trying to get away from me' three. "Now, where are we gonna go next?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." everyone gave frightened looks at each other. They knew that the rest of the day was NOT going to be good.

"I know!" I shouted. I dragged the three terrified characters to my next destination.

* * *

To be continued...

PLZ R&R and thanks for reading!


	3. Welcome to Castle Oblivion!

**A/N: ...ugh. 1:27am as i'm writing this. i had an all-night cramming session for a quiz my mom was gonna give me on some books she was making me read so she knows i read them. it lasted all last night so i didn't get to sleep then i had to force myself to stay awake the whole day, and now it's finally time for me to go to sleep but i just can't seem to do it! ...ugh. well anyway, when ya see mistakes, keep in mind i haven't slept for about 2 days now. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rina, Rachel, Lauren, everyone else from chapter 1, and a chacter that comes in later. i do not own any of the kingdom hearts stuff.**

* * *

_Rina's Story_

_Chapter 3: Welcome to Castle Oblivion!_

_Ok. Today, I got in trouble for burning down the school with my best friend Rachel and somehow got transported into the video game called Kingdom Hearts. I went to the Ice Cream Shop with the three main characters, Sora, Kairi, and Riku but the prices were too high so I blew it up. Hehehe. And now we're heading for our next destination!_

I ran to the library, dragging Sora, Kairi, and Riku along with me. I stood at the entrance and waited for the three to say something. After a minute or two, the three had gotten up a gathered enough bravery to see where they had been kidnapped to.

"The library?" Kairi finally said after gathering enough courage to do so. I just nodded with a smile.

"You...READ?!" Riku blurtted out. When I turned to look at him, his suprised expression became a frightened one. You could tell he regretted saying something.

I smiled. "Of coarse I read! I read mangas!" I repied cheerfully.

"Oh. Mangas. Well, she doesn't seem to be smart enough to read anything else anyway." Riku muttered under his breath. I heard this and shot him a death glare. Riku stummbled back in fright and ran behind Kairi. Oh sure. Hide behind the short, defensless little girl. Like that'll save you from ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Seeing my sudden evil smirk, Riku and Kairi ran inside.

Sora looked at me and yelled, "Wait up guys!" and darted off. I walked inside, still with my evil little smirk on my face and I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me. Where do you keep your mangas?" I asked, now smiling.

"Mangas? Oh, i'm sorry. We don't have any mangas here." She replied with a new, friendly smile. My smile, however, disappeared.

"No...manga?" I said blankly.

"Sorry, no manga." said the lady, who was still smiling. It seems she hadn't noticed my smile was gone.

My fist slammed on the desk and I yelled, "WHAT KIND OF LIBRARY DOESN'T HAVE MANGA?!" The lady now had a frightened look as I ran through the library looking for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Once I found them, I dragged them out in a flash.

"Wait! We have to go check these out first!" yelled Sora, looking at the books they were all holding.

"Oh well! 10-9-8..." I said and began to count down. The three knew something was about to happen so they sat on their knees and covered their heads. "...3-2-1!" I finshed with a smirk. KABOOM! The library blew up and sat in flaming pieces just as the Ice Cream Shop had done.

"Wait a minute, how'd you blow it up? You never placed one of those bombs in there." Riku asked in wonder.

"I secretly placed a bomb on the front desk when I slammed my fist on it." I replied, looking quite proud of myself. "Now, where to next?" Sora, Kairi, and Riku had terrified looks on their faces when I said that. Before I could move, they ran away. "Pft. Whimps." I wispered to myself.

"Yeah, they're no fun. How 'bout you come with me?" said a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around and was pulled into a dark portal. When I was all the way through the portal, I opened my eyes. I saw Axel standing in front of me. He then moved aside revieling where I was. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion!" He shouted.

I looked around the big, white castle I was standing in. I began to twitch. "What's wrong?" Axel asked me.

"So...much...white..." I stuttered. Axel looked around.

"Yeah, I know. It scares me too." said Axel, now smiling. "But you'll get a little used to it after a while." I doubted that. Anyway, so Axel decided to give me a tour. We walked around the whole castle but I never saw anyone.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Some mission." Axel replied.

"Mission? Well if there's a mission, why aren't you with them?" I asked, now sounding really courious.

"Well, let's just say I stayed behind for a little pay back." Axel smirked and pulled out a lighter and a gasoline bottle.

"HOORAY! A fellow pyro!" I shouted and hugged Axel.

"You're a pyro too? Awsome!" Axel said with a half smile, half smirk. Then Axel began to explain what he was doing. "Ok. Here's what happened. Marluxia came into the kitchen while I was eating breakfast. He walked up to me and said, "You were the one who destroyed my new pot plants, weren't you?" Before I could tell him I didn't, and I really didn't, he called up to Xemnes who came rushing down. Marluxia told him that I had done it and so now I have to do more chores and I have to buy Marluxia new plants and i'm not alowed to play video games for a whole week. So as pay back, i'm gonna set his presious new china plant on fire. Wanna help?"

" Of coarse!" I replied happily.

"Ok then. Come on!" Axel yelled excitedly. I followed him all the way to Marluxia's garden. Axel then handed me the lighter. "I'll pour the gasoline on the plant then we stand back and when I count to three, throw the lighter at the tree and RUN!" Axel explained. I knew i'd enjoy this. "Ready?" he asked.

"READY!" I yelled. Axel poured the gasoline all over the china plant and we both stood back.

"1...2...3 GO!" Axel yelled. I threw the lighter at the plant and ran to the other side of the room. The plant burst into flames. Me and Axel cheeredas the plant became nothing but flames. Then the problom came. The plant(or what was left of it) fell over and caught the plant next to it on fire. It did the same, and soon the whole garden was in flames. But me and Axel weren't cheering. Why? 'cause we were trapped in there!

Suddenly, a lot of water just came flying into the room. It put out all the fire and saved us! I looked around the room, searching for where it had come from, when I noticed someone in the doorway. Someone I knew.

"Ra...RACHEL?!"

* * *

To be continued...

PLZ R&R and thanks for reading!


	4. Rachel's Story

**A/N: my mom wants to go to bed 'cause i haven't slept in days but i don't care. what i do care about is the fact that my mom now owes me 5 dollars AND the Kingdom Hearts II vol. 2 manga but she won't give me either of them! grrrrrrrrrrr. well, i haven't gotten much sleep and i'm dieing to get my money and manga, but i just had lots of caffein so i'm wide awake and ready to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rina, Rachel, Lauren, everyone who was in chapter 1, and a character that comes in later on in the story. i sadly do not own anything kingdom hearts.**

* * *

_Rina's Story_

_Chapter 4: Rachel's Story_

_Ok, lets review whats happened. Hmmmm, let's see...I helped my best friend Rachel set the school on fire 'cause she had a test she didn't study for. Then we got in trouble for it and Gibby got taken away from Rachel. Then we went to get it back from the Teachers Lounge and Gibby fell over and the gasoline poured all over the TV. I think that's what caused me to be sucked into Kingdom Hearts here. Anyway, So I woke up here in KH and met the three main characters, Sora, Kairi, and emo-looking Riku. I blew 2 building and they ran away. Then Axel came and asked me to help him with revenge on Marluxia. We set his new plant on fire which caught the one beside it on fire and then the whole place caught on fire. Water came flying into the room and in saved and right now, standing in the door way, is Rachel herself. I thought she was still back home! I wonder why she's here._

"Ra...RACHEL!" I exclaimed as my best friend walked up to me.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Rachel said and smiled.

"Wha...how'd you get here?" I stuttered. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her.

"Well...come inside. I'll tell you in the Living Room." she said and ran inside. Me and Axel followed.

We were all sitting in the Living Room in three different been bags. "Ok. Here what happened. I accidently ran into the table Gibby was on and he fell over, which poured gasoline all over the TV. Then there was a sudden flash of light and it felt like I was falling. There were lots of fuzzy colors swirling around me." Rachel began, trying to think back.

_'Wow. Just like me.' _I thought. Then-

"But about 5 seconds after I got there, lots of black creatures came out of nowhere. Since this is Kingdom Hearts, I'm guessing those were heartless. Anyway, they all started to attack me and when I tried to fight back, I couldn't seem to hurt them. Then, right when one tried to steal my heart, a keyblade suddenly appeared in my hand. I slashed away at them until every last one was dead. then a portal appeared and I went through it. I looked around at where I had landed and I was here. In Castle Oblivion." Rachel finished.

"Wait, you were attacked by heartless on the way here, to Kingdom Hearts?! And not only that, but a KEYBLADE appeared in your HAND?!" I asked in confusion.

"Yup. I'm just as suprised and confused with this as you." she replied.

"Hmmmmm, that's wierd. The mission's gonna be over soon so let's ask Vexen about this when he get's back. He might be able to find out something." sugguested Axel.

"Sure." I said, not really caring that much anymore. "Wait a minute, why'd you put out the fire?!" I complained to Rachel, changing the subject.

"To save you, duh!" she replied.

"But couldn't you just have portaled us outside the fire so we could watch the pretty flames destroy flower boy's garden?" I asked Axel.

"Yeah, I could have done that." Axel said and shrugged.

"AWWW! Then why didn't you?" I asked him with a disappointed look on my face.

"Well, she put out the fire before I could even think of that!" Axel yelled and pointed at Rachel.

"grrrrrrrrrr. I will get my revenge later." I said, now glaring at Rachel.

Suddenly a scream came from the garden(over what remained of it). "WHO DID THIS?!" yelled the person that had screamed.

"Flower boy's home. Let's get out of here." I said and tried to exit the living room and into the hallway leading to the exit. But unforunatly before I could, Marluxia and Xemnes portaled in.

"In my office. NOW!!" Xemnes screamed. _'Ugh, he's like my principle.' _I groaned in my head. Me, Axel and Rachel follow Xemnes and Maluxia through a portal and into Xemnes's office on the top floor.

"Damned pyros..." muttered Marluxia as we all sat down.

"Now first of all, I'd like to know who you two are." Xemnes said and turned to me and Rachel.

"I'm Rina." I said with a yawn and I put my feet up on Xemnes's desk.

"Feet OFF the desk!" Xemnes yelled at me. I put my feet down and pouted. "Now you." he said to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel." she said and yawned too.

"Well I'm sure you three know why you're here." he said and eyed Rachel, then me, then Axel. "Axel, you are in even deeper trouble. Why? Because not only did you bring two girls here, but you also burned down Marluxia's garden. That's the second time you've done something this week. First you destroyed Marluxia's new pot plants and now this."

"I promise, I didn't destroy his pot plants!" Axel yelled, getting out of his seat.

"..yeah, he didn't." Rachel said shyly. Everyone turned to face her and she stood up. "I'M the one who destroyed them. I did it a little while after I got here."

"What?! YOU'RE the one who did it?!" Marluxia yelled and glared at Rachel. "Why?"

"...well I was bored." Rachel replied, looking at the ground.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Marluxia screamed and tried to punch Rachel.

I stopped his fist in mid-air and said, "Woah there. Back off, flower boy."

"FLOWER BOY?!" Marluxia yelled in anger and pulled my hair back. I yelled in pain and puched him in the stomach. He clutched him stomach in pain and kick my shin. I fell to the floor, pulling him down with me. Soon Rachel and Xemnes were forced to join and we all had a long, painfull fight until Xemnes finally ended it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! TO THE LIVING ROOM!!" he yelled and threw me and Rachel into a portal.

We landed on the floor of the living room and finally relized. "Where's Axel?" we questioned. Yup. Axel had gone missing during the fight. Since he wasn't there to poryal us out, we had to sit there and twitle our thumbs.

What seemed like a forever later, a portal appeared and Axel stepped through.

"Way to abandon us." me and Rachel said together.

"Sorry 'bout that." Axel replied. For some reason he had a really shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Axel sat down and said, "Listen to this. During the fight, I took a piece of Rachel's DNA and took it to Vexen. He did lots of techy stuff with it and...well, let him tell you." he pointed at the portal and Vexen stepped through.

He took a deep breath and said, "It turns out you and Kairi are...sisters."

* * *

To be continued...

PLZ R&R and thanks for reading!


	5. Screw Kairi Being My Sister TO THE MALL!

**A/N: ok, so i decided to make this chapter from Rachel's point of view. after all, this is a major Rachel character development thingy. just ta let ya know, instead of just making this a totally mindless story, i'm going to be putting some plot and character developments in it like this one. well, sorta. oh yeah, and srry it's late. I get grounded alot, stupid school's back, and i'm just plain lazy sometimes. hehe. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Rina, Rachel, everyone from chapter 1, and a character that makes their first appearance later on. I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squre Enix, the person who came up with it, the people who accually MADE it, blah bla blah bla blah...**

* * *

_Rina's Story_

_Chapter 5: Screw Kairi being my sister. TO THE MALL!! Rachel's POV_

_Yo. I'm Rachel. Usually, it's Rina that talks to you and guides you through the story. Well in this chapter, I'M the one who guides you. I'M the one that talks to you. YEEEEEEES! So uh...what now? Hmmmmm...well I should probably remind you what just happened in the story or something. Uh...yeah, sure. Well, I was telling Rina and Axel about how I got to Kingdom Hearts when Flower Boy and Mansex dragged us into an officey room. We got in a fight and got thrown out. Heh. Then Axel brought Vexen to us with shocking news. Me and Kairi are...SISTERS!_

We all sat in the living room, staring at Vexen in complete and uter shock.

"Si...si...si..." I studdered, attempting to say something. After what seemed like forever, Vexen decided to break the silence.

"Um, well, yes. Rachel and Kairi are sisters."

"Well, that does explain alot." said Rina.

"What? How does it explain anything?" I asked.

Well, it explains how you got a keyblade. And where Kairi came from." Rina replied.

"True. Now we know where Kairi came from." Axel said, cutting in.

"SO!?" I yelled, "WE'RE SI...si...si..."

"It's ok." Rina said, patting my back to comfort me.

"Look on the bright side,..." Axel stopped and tried to think of a bright side. Unforunatly, there was none. "Crap." Axel quietly mutter to himself when he discovered this. Axel had a sudden look of shock when he felt my death glare pierce through his head. He got up bravly, saw the look on my face...and ran.

"Hmf. WIMP!" I called after him. Vexen also fled from the room, and Rina began to look nervous, for she knew what would happen if I got any angrier.

"Uhhhhh...how 'bout we go to the mall!" Rina suggested. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up. I couldn't say no, for 1, I wanted to spend time with my best friend. 2, It might help me forget. And 3, I needed new clothes anyway.

"Alright!" I said with a smile.

"MAAAALL!!" came a bunch of loud voices from nowhere. Rina suddenly jumped up with a yelp and curled up on the floor. She's sinitive to loud noises.

5 black cloaked, organisation 13 members appeared out of nowhere. They were Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xemnas. We all stared at Xemnas in shock.

"YOU wanna go to the mall?!" Rina blurted out.

"Well you all don't have any money, right?" He replied. We all checked our pockets and confermed this was true.

"So?" asked Demyx.

"Soooo, You can't by stuff without money." Axel said and gave Demyx a 'no duh' look.

"That's right. So...to keep you from disrupting the castle for a while..." Xemnes muttered under his breath, "i'm giving you each 5,000 munny to spend at the mall." Once finished, he held up 6 pouches of munny. Everyone grabbed their munny pouches and were gone in a flash through portals. Rina followed Axel out his portal, and I followed Demyx out his.

The mall was INCREADABLE! It was the Twilight Mall, 5 stories tall, and each storie had a type. The first floor was food, the second floor clothes, the third toys games music and electronics, fourth books and stuff like from Fandom, and finally the fifth floor was a movie theater. I couldn't decide where to go first so i went to find the others. The first person I found was Rina.

She was in Hot Topic on the second floor.

"No suprise there." I muttered sarcasticly. I walked in and saw her grab almost everything in sight. "Hi!" I shouted cheerfully. She didn't even look up. I groaned and poked her hard in the arm.

"WHAT?!" she suddenly cried out, finally looking up. This caught the attention of everyone in the store. I, with my stage fright, threw up from everyone staring and got me and Rina band from the store. Outside the entrance, we were both sitting on the ground after being thrown out.

"Sorry I got you kicked out." I said, looking down. When there was no reply, I looked up and saw Rina staring at what was in her lap with a smirk. I looked down at her lap and saw all the clothes Rina had been grabbing off the racks and shelves. ...unpaid for.

"Thanks Rachel! Now i've got a whole bunch ah free new clothes and a whole bunch more money to spend on other stuff!" Rina yelled excitedly and hugged me. Then she immediately got up and skipped away.

"Gah, it's impossible to keep up with her at malls." I groaned to myself. "Oh well. I'll go find Axel next."

I found Axel 15 min later. He was in some store full of lots of wierd stuff. There were fire patterend pillows, fire poster, handcuffs, a fake gun(at least i hope it's fake), and lots more. Anyway, I walked up to Axel and looked at what he was staring at. It was something he could attach to his weapons to make swirly blue fire come out.

"Hey Axel." I said, hoping he wouldn't suddenly attract attention to us.

"Hey Rachel" he replied, looking up at me. I sighed in relife.

"What cha doin?" I asked, obviously bored.

"Hey, do you know what Rina would like?" he suddenly asked me. I got a confused look on my face.

"Why?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." you could tell he was hiding something. "Just tell me." he finally said.

"O...k..." I replied with suspicion in my voice. I looked around when something caught my eye. "That." I said blankly and pointed. Axel ran over to it and took it to the check out counter.

"Thanks." he said and ran back over to the blue fire wirly thingys again. I got bored again so I set off to find Demyx.

"Hi Demy!" I said as i walked up to Demyx in the video game store. He didn't reply. He was too busy playing a Guitar Hero demo. I waited until the song was over to talk to him again.

"Hi Rachel." he finally replied. "Say, do you know what video game Rina would want?"

"Hm. Yeah, she loves games like Legend of Zelda, Spyro, Final Fantasy, and lots and lots more." I said with that suspicous tone again. First Axel, now Demyx. Hmmmm...

"Thanks." He said and rushed to the area those games were in.

I wanted to know if Marluxia would do this too, so I began to search for him last.

Just where I thought he'd be. a flower shop. I took one step in and I shuddered at the fact I was even just a step into a pink and bright yellow flower shop. luckly, Marluxia noticed me and came out. but instead of 'Hi Rachel' like I got from the others, i got this:

"What are you here for?"

"Just wandering around." I replied.

"k. Say, uh, do you know anything Rina likes?" he asked. there was that question again.

"uh, yeah, she likes manga, anime, yaoi, candy." I anserwed. I was now really anxus to find out why they all wanted to get something for Rina.

"Thanks." was all he said before he ran off to the book store.

_'Hmmm...maybe if I follow him, i'll find out whats going on.' _I followed him into the store and saw him standing next to Rina who was crouched by the mangas.

"Hey Rina, I heard there were new Gravition wall scrolls at Fandom..." He began. I think he was trying to get her away from the mangas.

And it worked.

"YAOI ON THE WALL!!" Rina shouted and ran out of the store, knocking multiple people down on her way. Marluxia watched her leave and then started looking through the mangas when she was out of sight.

"Hey flower boy, why do all you guys want to get something for Rina?" I asked. I wanted an anserw bad.

"You'll find out once we go to lunch. That's in about 10 minutes." He replied. I hurried down to the food court and waited for the others. Once everyone was there, We got our food and sat down at a table.

"Okay, so Xemnes has something important to tell you, Rachel, Rina." Axel anounced a minute later. Xemnas suddenly appeared through a portal and sat down at the extra seat.

"Why's Mansex here?" Rina randomly asked.

Xemnas groaned and rolled his eyes. "As Axel JUST SAID, I'm here to tell you two something important." he said, looking from me to Rina then to me again and back. Rina decided to sit on her chair indian style to try and look defient, but it became obvious she was intrested when she leaned forward with a smile.

"K, so what is it?" I said, also trying to be defient towards Mansex's anouncment. Unfortunatly, it was obvious I wanted to know too.

"...We've decided to take you two into the Organization." he announced in a low voice. He looked like he regreted it a little.

I sat in shock, while Rina shouted, "YYYEEEEESSS!!" and did a victory dance on the table.

* * *

To be continued...

PLZ R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
